The present invention relates generally to protection against fluid-induced electrical shortages in an electrical device, and more specifically, to a power source apparatus that provides such protection.
When an electrical device, particularly a mobile device such as a smartphone, is dropped in a fluid such as water, the internal device circuitry may come in contact with the conductive water causing short circuits to occur and unchecked currents to flow to unintended components potentially resulting in inoperability of the device. In such a scenario, the device may remain inoperable even when removed from the fluid and dried.